


Bello e Impossibile - Part II

by EmHunter



Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suit Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: Victor planned to take Yuuri back to Milan to give them both all the things that were impossible the last time. But there was one thing even Victor Nikiforov couldn’t possibly have planned for.Missing scene from chapter 12 of ‘10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater’.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727740
Comments: 30
Kudos: 80





	Bello e Impossibile - Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/gifts).



> This literally wrote itself and is completely owed to Solnyshko_UK. I just took her words and ran with them. 
> 
> Except for the bonus, I take full blame for that. 
> 
> That's it for this year, my loves. Thank you for bearing with me and my horny saps. 💖

Yuuri was looking at the window display of one of the shops near Piazza Gae Aulenti. Despite the cold November night he felt warm and fuzzy, glowing inside and out with the reverberations of a perfect day and evening. Victor was trying to find them a taxi; after being out and about all day and ice-skating following their amazing dinner, all they wanted was to get back to their hotel and be alone.

His phone buzzed in his coat pocket and he reached for it automatically. Birthday calls and messages had been coming in throughout the day, and he knew that at least sending a quick ‘Thank you’ was only polite. Smiling at the display and a picture of Vicchan and Makka Guang Hong had sent, he took a few steps backwards. The chime of bells was too sudden for him to register that it was the door of the shop opening and closing. He only noticed the man when he already ran smack into him.

A stream of apologies strung from both of their mouths as they brought some distance between them on the sidewalk. Raising his phone like an apology Yuuri saw that it was a young man, mirroring his pose with one arm up in their air and a sleek, stylish phone in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I… oh.” The man fell silent.

For a long moment they looked at each other. It was rude to stare, Yuuri knew and noticed how his cheeks began to burn, but he felt he had seen this person before, and his brows crinkled with the attempt to remember. Something seemed familiar about the face, the sharp cheekbones and the sensual mouth, the prominent nose that only made him more attractive. It was the shake of his head that set his hair swaying, shorter now, but blond and wavy, and just as well styled as it had been months ago. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Hello…” the man said almost at the same moment that Yuuri uttered a slightly breathless “Hi” of his own.

They both laughed a little, surprised, and pleasantly so.

“ _Impossibile_ …” The man shook his head once again. “What are the odds?”

His voice was just as gentle, the Italian accent in his English familiarly distinct.

“Yes.” Unconsciously, Yuuri ran one hand through his hair. Slipped his phone back into his pocket after a glance at the display for possible missed calls. He took a look around them, but he couldn’t see Victor anywhere among the people nearby. Where the hell was he hailing that taxi, Yuuri wondered.

Looking back at the man in front of him he very nearly asked whether he had invested in Crispino & Giacometti shares by now but thought better of it when he remembered the crisis the company had gone through in the meantime. The man took a step towards him to make space for a group of women who came walking by, laughing and chatting loudly in Italian. The same classy, expensive perfume hit Yuuri as the distance between them shrunk. He was very conscious of the man’s eyes on him, could feel him looking him up and down. When their eyes met again, the man was still smiling, but the sparkle in his eyes was half amusement, half determination.

“Now that I am given a second chance I must insist on that coffee,” he said.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri shook his head, a soft, apologetic smile playing around his lips. “I can’t.”

The man frowned, slightly confused, and gave Yuuri the once-over again. “No suitcase today,” he remarked. “You… don’t have a train to catch this time?”

“No, but…” I have a boyfriend now, Yuuri thought. “I really can’t. I’m very sorry.” He added what he hoped was a disarming smile, and then he hoped that he wasn’t being too nice, that he wasn’t giving out any wrong signals.

“Yuuri!”

They both swung round towards the voice suddenly piping up behind them.

Victor was looking at Yuuri, head slightly tilted, a smile on his face that turned his mouth into a heart and lit up his eyes because it was so intense.

“Our taxi,” Victor reminded him, very calmly.

“Of course.” Yuuri nodded and turned around to give an apologetic shrug to the man. “I have to go.”

The man let his gaze flicker between him and Victor for a moment. Realisation dawned on his face just as Yuuri could hear the sound of Victor’s footsteps, Victor coming closer just as the man took an involuntary step back. His face, no, his whole physical expression changed into a kaleidoscope of emotions. Understanding, apology, and the regret of an opportunity missed months ago flitted across his features.

Victor’s warm, musky perfume filled Yuuri’s senses when Victor stepped up beside him.

“Let’s go back to our hotel, my darling,” he said and slid one arm around his waist. From the corner of his eyes Yuuri noticed that Victor was not looking at him, he was looking at the other man. They were looking at each other. Yuuri saw the moment the man recognised Victor. That brief confusion that cleared up into the certainty that this was, indeed, the same man who had interrupted them all those months ago.

Except that he played a different part in Yuuri’s life now.

Yuuri watched, brows crinkled, how the man still locked eyes with Victor and another memory crossed his face. And then he smiled, smiled at Victor, and when he laughed, it sounded astonished, and full of regret.

“Of course,” he said quietly, eyes darting from Victor to Yuuri and back to Victor. A knowing smile played around his lips. “Now I understand.”

He nodded very faintly, and took another step back.

“Excuse us,” Victor said to him, exceedingly cheerful. He moved his arm from Yuuri’s waist up around Yuuri’s shoulder to gently turn him away and towards a taxi waiting on the sidewalk. Yuuri caught the Italian man’s gaze as he turned around.

He was smiling, but regret was trying to tug the corners of his mouth down at the same time. His eyes showed the disappointment of someone who regretted losing a fight he only realised now he had never stood a chance in to begin with.

By the time Yuuri slipped into the back seat of the taxi beside Victor, his mind was dancing around how the other man had addressed Victor.

“What was he talking about?” Yuuri asked, after Victor had given the taxi driver the address of their hotel and leaned back in the seat.

“Mhm?” Victor flicked back his fringe. He was infuriating, Yuuri decided.

“That guy. He said now he understands, and it seemed like he remembered something…” Street lights flickered orange across Yuuri’s face, showing his knitted brows as the wheels turned in his head and he mentally went back in time several months.

“Hang on…” He sat up straighter in the backseat. Turned more towards Victor. Suddenly he could see it so vividly in his mind. The way Victor snatched his suitcase away from the other man. The smile that did not reach his eyes. “Were you _jealous_??”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my darling.” In a passing streetlight, Victor’s smile looked wolfishly content.

Yuuri let out an exasperated little huff. The corners of his mouth itched with the need to smile.

In the middle of the backset between them, their hands slipped into each other, fingers entwined like a promise, for this day, the night to come, and then some.

Face turned to his window, Victor was looking out at the streets of Milan and thought about the absolute glee he felt inside. He had wanted to bring Yuuri back here, retrace their steps and make things right this time. The one thing he hadn’t been able to plan, hadn’t even thought about, was the stranger who had hit on Yuuri. Having him thrown in Yuuri’s path again, being given the opportunity to do this right too like he had wanted to back then, felt like the icing on the cake to Victor, and it wasn’t even _his_ birthday.

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s fingers as he smirked to himself.

Face turned to _his_ window, Yuuri was looking out at the streets of Milan and thought about the absolute euphoria he felt inside. Victor had been _jealous_. All those months back then while Yuuri had been caught up in his own unrequited pining, after the profound conversation they had had sitting in the grass in what would always be one of his most special places now, Victor’s feelings had already started changing. So much that the next morning when he witnessed another man coming on to Yuuri, he had been jealous.

Yuuri felt Victor squeeze his fingers. He squeezed back as he smirked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus scene:**
> 
> Years later, Victor tells a little girl the story of the “Italian bandit” who tried to steal Yuuri from him.
> 
> “He wasn’t a bandit!”  
> “Yuuri, he was all over you!”  
> “Did you fight him, Papa?”  
> “I sure did!”  
> “You did _not_ , Victor!!” Yuuri rolls his eyes. 
> 
> “Did he want to marry Tou-chan??”  
> “He did!”  
> “Coffee!” Yuuri throws his hands up in exasperation. “All he wanted was to buy me a cup of coffee!”  
> “Same thing, Yuuri!” 
> 
> “Did you stand on his foot, Papa?”  
> “Yes! And then I pulled his hat over his eyes!”  
> “And _then_ you made a knot in his sleeves!”  
> “I did!”  
> “And THEN Makka bit a hole in his bottom and everyone could see his Schlüppi!”   
> “That’s right, Mäuschen! It’s like you were there!” Victor says. Never mind that Makka wasn’t even in Milan. Not then and not ever.
> 
> Once the laughter subsides, a huge happy sigh is heard.
> 
> “You’re a silly Papa,” the little girl tells him lovingly. “Tou-chan always wanted only _you_!”
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> [vocabulary:   
> Schlüppi = German colloquial for underpants  
> Mäuschen = “little mouse”, what Victor calls their daughter]


End file.
